Nowadays many LED-driven luminaires and systems are on the market. Many of these systems are equipped with LED modules.
In most such applications, the LED modules are fixed against a metal mounting surface of the system or the luminaire. When used, LED modules generate heat in addition to light. In order to ensure a long service life of the LED module, it is important to lead away the generated heat. Typically, the generated heat is lead to the metal mounting surface of the system or the luminaire and then to the surroundings. This metal mounting surface thus functions as a heat sink.
It is important to ensure good thermal contact between the LED module and the heat sink. US 20080158822 A1 discloses a power semiconductor module comprising a heat-dissipation contact area configured to thermally connect the power semiconductor module to a heat sink. In order to further improve the thermal contact, the power semiconductor module also comprises a housing and a press-on element. The press-on element comprises an anchoring region and is captively anchored in the housing. A fixing eye is resiliently coupled with the anchoring region.
There appears to be room for improvement of the technology disclosed in US 20080158822 A1. The manufacturing of a module comprising several elements where one is anchored in the other is complicated. As the press-on elements are injection-molded into the plastic casing they are made of a material having different thermo-conducting characteristics compared to the plastic casing which could lead to problems.